


Fluttering Eyelids

by hellshark



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, face tracing, generic cuddling fic but plot twist! its edo and ryou, kinda cheesy and very soft, playing with hair, proshipping - Freeform, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellshark/pseuds/hellshark
Summary: “Every morning is a good one with Ryou in it.” Edo thought to himself while intertwined with the one he loves the most, a smile painted on his face.





	Fluttering Eyelids

**Author's Note:**

> y’all like proshipping? i like proshipping

Edo awoke to light softly shining in onto his face and arms wrapped around his wait and legs entangled in his. The blinds beside their shared bed were not closed fully and the light, which always somehow ended up directly in Edo’s eyes, acted as a natural alarm clock for him. It didn’t bother him too much and he came to grow used to it and appreciate it, luckily, since his bed partner insisted on being the big spoon everytime they slept together, which was every night. 

Ryou was a heavy sleeper which is why the light never affected him nor did Edo’s various alarms and his tossing and turning, which made him a perfect match for the other. In many ways, they completed each other and fit together like puzzle pieces. Edo turned himself around, with resistance from the arms and legs keeping him in place, to turn to face his partner. He wrapped his arms around the other and stopped for a second to stare in the face of his partner. It was really calming to see the serious and hardworking Ryou Marufuji be peacefully resting. 

Edo wanted to tell him a lot of things that he couldn’t as he struggled with phrasing things correctly or getting compliments to come out and one of the compliments in particular were how beautiful Ryou was. Ryou wasn’t particularly concerned with his appearance unlike Edo but they do say opposites attract. He found it odd how little someone could put into how they look yet be so strikingly gorgeous. He knew Ryou wouldn’t wake up until he made him, as it was a weekday and they both had business to attend to but Ryou was a heavy sleeper who liked sleeping to the very last second possible. Edo took advantage of Ryou’s sleep patterns and moved one of his arms from his back to delicately trace patterns into his face. He traced his finger from in between his brows to down his nose to defining features on his cheeks. The faint lighting perfectly illuminated Ryou’s harsh yet relaxed features and made him look rather angelic. 

Edo hummed lightly to himself as he moved his hands up to play with Ryou’s surprisingly soft hair which smelled of lavender. Every time it brought a faint smile to Edo’s face since that was resulting from the shampoo he had recommended for him to start using. Ryou often payed attention to everything Edo said to him and that was one of Edo’s favorite things about him. He ran his fingers through the dark blue hair and ruffled it a bit, he always thought Ryou looked cute with bedhead anyhow. 

Edo groaned and craned his head over to look at the clock laying on the bedside table. He had to start getting ready at 7:30 and to his dismay, it was already 7:25. He removed his fingers from Ryou’s hair and returned them to holding him. He decided to lay there and enjoy the contact for the few idle minutes he had before his day had to start. Ryou always felt warm and cozy and most importantly safe to him. It didn’t matter where he was, as long as Ryou was there it felt like home to him. He looked back at the clock again. 7:29 he read to his dismay. He decided the best course of action would be to wake Ryou and start getting ready. 

“Ryou! Ryou.” He called out as he lightly tapped him on the side. Ryou slowly but surely woke up and his eyelids fluttered open to see Edo staring back at him. Despite how they went through this every morning, this part always caused Edo to blush. He loved watching how Ryou woke up and seeing how perfect he looked first thing in the morning, not that he’d ever have the courage to tell him that. 

“It’s time to wake up.” He spoke out softly as he and Ryou both sat up. Ryou was still tired as he tended to stay up late and laid his head in Edo’s lap, causing the earlier blush to return to his face. “Seriously, I need to get ready.” He laughed a bit as he lightly pet Ryou’s hair.

“I’m .... sleepy.” Ryou mumbled out while continuing to lay on his lap like a cat. Edo found it absolutely adorable and couldn’t bring himself to make Ryou move. 

“Fine. We can stay like this for a few minutes longer but I don’t want either of us to be late...” He trailed off, looking down at how relaxed Ryou was and absolutely adoring every second of it. 

“I know, I know.” Ryou spoke out softly with what little energy he had as he started to get up and rubbed his eyes. Both of them proceeded to get out of bed and enjoyed some coffee and a breakfast thanks to Edo’s mediocre cooking skills but he had more than enough charisma to make up for it. They both got ready in the same bathroom despite having two available to them, they enjoyed each other’s company and being away from one another for just one second felt like an entirety.

Eventually they both finished getting ready and the time for them to part ways came. Edo kissed him on the forehead before Ryou left from the door and they exchanged “I love yous”. Edo soon after headed out. . Every morning was a good one with Ryou in it, Edo thought to himself as he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a special someone and you know who you are (mwah!)
> 
> tysm for reading! i <3 kudos + comments


End file.
